This invention relates generally to generation of electricity. More specifically, the invention relates to a generator that converts energy supplied by expanding gases and increased pressure into electrical energy.
In satisfying energy needs for the future, increasing attention is being paid to smaller, localized power sources distributed through the power consuming community as an alternative to large centralized power plants. Large centralized power plants generally require large electrical distribution networks with long power transmission lines to provide the power produced to customers. Such large power transmission losses are typically associated with such distribution networks.
The systems used in large centralized power plants often include rotating devices, such as steam or gas turbines or Pelton wheels. However, when scaled down for use in smaller power generation systems, high rotation speeds must be achieved to maintain acceptable system efficiencies. Such high rotations speeds often cannot be achieved without uncommon materials and/or precision machining, each of which results in increased system cost.
Accordingly, a localized system of producing electrical energy that may operate with acceptable efficiencies without costly manufacturing processes is desirable.
Greater attention is being paid to renewable energy sources, such as solar power, as an environmentally favorable alternative to fossil fuels. It is known in the art to capture solar energy and transform it into electrical power using photovoltaic systems However, photovoltaic systems traditionally have low efficiencies that often undermine the economic viability of such systems. Accordingly, energy production systems that utilize solar energy to produce electrical power while maintaining acceptable efficiencies are desirable.
Moreover, it is desirable for an energy production system to utilize waste heat from other processes to produce electrical energy. The use of waste heat to generate electrical power that may be returned to an underlying process may increase the efficiency of the underlying process, require less energy input, and accordingly, less cost to operate.
Power generation with mechanical devices that utilize a reciprocating piston are known, as are systems that utilize a second piston in a spool (e.g., a valve) to moderate a working piston. However, such systems are typically arranged in a manner that the electrical power that is produced is input into a rotating shaft that may drive an electrical generation device. As discussed above, rotating devices often require high rotating speeds and/or precision machining to achieve acceptable efficiencies
Additionally, electrical generation by a magnetized piston reciprocating through a spool is also known. However, the force supplied to move the magnetized piston through the spool typically produced through mechanical means.
It is accordingly desirable to provide a power generation system that utilizes heat and its corresponding effect on fluid to cause a magnetized piston to reciprocate through a coil in order to generate electrical power. The heat utilized in the power generation system may be dedicated heat, waste heat, or may be supplied by solar power.